1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a combination elevator and crane system running on a rail attached to the outside of a building. The elevator system may have two cars, a combination elevator and crane and an elevator. The invention can be used for fire fighting and rescue and can also be used for construction and maintenance of high-rise structures. Different rail systems and rail engaging systems can be used. The elevator portion can be powered and drive themselves up and down the rails or cables can be used to lift and lower the elevators. A rail section can be installed on the building with the elevator on the rail section and connected to the other rail sections or the elevator can be installed on the rail by pivoting arms. Elevator portion can be permanently attached to the building rail or transported to the building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently vertical transportation in high-rise structures is limited to stairs and elevators. Fire fighters on the outside of the building are limited by how high their ladders will reach when fighting fires or attempting rescues. Construction and building maintenance is limited as to access to the outside walls and roof of the building. For example window washing is limited to a plank precariously dangling from ropes extending from the top of a building. Construction of the building is similarly hampered by the need for scaffolding and lack of easy transportation and access to all areas on the outside of the high-rise building.